When Felicity Meets Saphire
by Hopefaith2
Summary: What happens when 15 year old Felicity meets 5 year old Saphire? Well, you have to read to find out. For 15PrincessAutumn15.


**_Hey guys! I'm gonna make this quick. This is for 15PrincessAutumn15, who always wanted a story written for her, so i decided to write one for her. Anyways, I own nothing except Felicity. Saphire is owned by 15PrincessAutumn15. So, read and review! Enjoy!_**

Mushroom Kingdom: Peach's Castle

Today was an average day in the Mushroom Kingdom as usual. It was a peaceful because Bowser did not attacked, or planned to attack the whole day. Maybe it was because he was out of ideas at the moment. Or maybe, it was because he was still healing himself after Mario kicked his butt the last time he invaded. It's unknown why, but for whatever reason, he wouldn't attack today or for a while. Seeing this time as a great opportunity (and a very high amount of joy), she invites a special guest, who's coming with Daisy and Luigi, over for her daughter, Felicity to meet.

"Alright Daisy, so we'll see you three soon? Okay, see you soon! Bye!" Peach says as she gets off the phone with Daisy. As usual, the mushroom ruler is wearing her usual attire, which is a pink dress, a gold crown with pink and blue jewels, white gloves, pink high heeled shoes, and a blue brooch in the middle of her dress. She is currently walking out of the kitchen, and into the living room, which contains pink wallpaper, a pink couch, and a plasma screen television (HD of course :D). Peach sits down on the couch, and makes last minute touches on her dress, and hair. A few minutes later, steps are heard on the stairs, going down. At the bottom of the stairs, it is revealed to be a young, 15 year old, caramel toned girl wearing a lavender sundress that's as long as her knees with matching colored sandals with a purple crop jacket. Her light brown hair is out, and curly on her shoulders, but has a lavender colored headband on the top of her scalp. Peach smiles proudly at the girl as she gets up from the couch, and walks toward her.

"Well, you look very nice today, Felicity. So, are you excited?"

"Thank you! I've been looking forward to this all week! Today is the day Pit, and I are going out together! (As friends mind you.) We're going to take a walk in the park, then we're gonna head to the movies and get some ice cream afterwards!"

"That's not the reason why you should be excited dear."

"Well, why wouldn't it be? I mean, what else would I be excited for?"

"Someone's coming over here today, and is very excited to meet you."

"Sorry, but I'm going out. Tell whoever you want me to meet to take a rain check, and if it's one of those snobby princes you're trying to set me up with, then they can try to contact me the twelfth of never."

"Felicity, we made this meeting especially for you, and I cannot reschedule it because you want to go spend time with your friend from school."

"But Mom! That's not fair! I've had this planned out for a whole week! You just can't come out of nowhere and ruin my whole plan because you want me to meet someone I couldn't care less about!" Felicity screams as she walks angrily and quickly toward her.

"I'm sorry Felicity, but you are a princess, and diplomatic things come first. Since you are already properly for the occasion, be ready for their arrival. They will be here shortly."

"_They?_"

"Yes. Daisy and Luigi will be bringing this person over with her." Peach says calmly. Felicity gives her one of the most dirtiest glares ever as she stomps her way toward the stairs.

"Hey kidd-"

"NOT NOW!" Felicity screams as she stomps up the stairs, and slams the door. Mario, wearing his usual red and plumber attire, walks toward Peach in the living room, and kisses her softy on the lips.

"What was that all about?"

"Felicity's just overreacting, because I'm making her meet someone instead of going out with her little boyfriend."

"Peach, you mean-"

"Yes Mario, I mean that exact person you're talking about."

"Peach, she did ask for my permission to go out with Pit a week ago. Maybe you could have given her a heads up before you scheduled this."

"Mario, she's a princess. Diplomatic responsibilities come first."

"Peach, she's a 15 year old who's trying to enjoy her life as much as she can. You can't forget that she's only a young girl. You can't take her what's left of her childhood away from her. It's not right and you know that." Mario says as Peach lets his words sink in. She slowly sits down on the couch, and Mario follow suit.

"You're right, Mario. I shouldn't have done that to her. She must hate me now."

"She doesn't hate you, and she never will. Sure, she's mad at you, but she'll never hate you. You're her mother, and the last person she would hate in this entire world. You should apologize to her, and make it up to her."

"You're right as always. How did you become so understanding over the years?" Peach lightly teases her red clothed boyfriend.

"Having a child come into your life changes a person."

"You couldn't be anymore right. Wait right here, I'll be right back." Peach says as she lightly kisses Mario on his gigantic nose (making the hero blush). She gets up from the couch, and goes up the stairs to the direction of Felicity's bedroom.

* * *

><p><span>Boo Woods: Luigi's Mansion<span>

"Okay Peach, we'll be over in a couple of minutes. Okay then. Bye!" Daisy says as she hangs up the phone with a face of excitement of her face.

"Saphire, come downstairs! We gotta go!" Daisy screams at the the stairs. A few seconds later, a young, pale skinned girl of 5 years with strawberry blonde hair that comes to her shoulders, runs down the stairs. The young girl is wearing a true blue shirt, yellow orange shorts, and yellow orange shoes with yellow green laces. On her head, is a crown with 2 sapphire gems and 2 yellow orange gems in a style that is similar to Peach's. In her right hand, is a white stuffed animal with a pink stomach, and pink nose. This young girl is named Saphire. Saphire is Peach, and Daisy's cousin, and is also a princess, with her stuffed bet friend, Mr. Bunny. She also often thinks that Luigi and Daisy are somewhat her mom, and dad. But all is not well, with this little girl's life. Her father cheated on her mother, which led to their divorce. Her mother was poisoned, and soon died afterward. Her father remarried to a woman named Melissa, who was very abusive towards her, and often, tried to kill her. Luckily for her, her family always have looked after he, including her grandmother, Lily.

"Where we going Daisy?"

"We're going to cousin Peach's castle. There's someone there you cousin and I want you to meet."

"Really? Who is it?"

"It's a surprise. You'll have to wait till we get there to see."

"Aww. Well then, let's go!" Saphire screams as she runs out the door, and Daisy following her closely behind. When they leave the mansion, and lock up everything, they see Luigi waiting in his green kart patiently. Once he sees Saphire and Daisy, he starts the car.

"Luigi!"

"Hey Saphire! Why are you so jumpy today?"

"Daisy says I'm gonna meet someone new when we get to cousin Peach's castle today!"

"Oh? And who is that?"

"Daisy says it's a surprise, and I gotta wait till we get there to see who it is."

"Okay. Daisy, is Saphire gonna meet-"

"Don't ruin the surprise for Saphire! And to answer your question, yes she is. Peach and I decided, and agreed that it was about time they meet face to face." Daisy says quickly and boldly, interrupting Luigi as he was about to reveal who Saphire was going to meet, and spoil the surprise to her. The rest of the car ride is continued in silence, and wonder for all of them.

* * *

><p><span>Mushroom Kingdom: Peach's Castle <span>

Felicity is in her lavender colored bedroom, sulking while she's laying down on the bed as she listens to her Ipod. Her door is suddenly knocked on.

"Felicity. It's me. May I come in?"

"Sure." Peach opens the door, and sits on the bed next to her. Felicity turns off her Ipod, and sits up on her bed.

"Yeah Mom?"

"Felicity, I was wrong. It wasn't fair to not ask you about this. You should have been told about this earlier, so we could have discussed a date that was fair for the both of us. I'm sorry."

"Really?"

"Really. I'll tell you what. After the meeting's over, you can go on your date with Pit, okay?"

"We're only going as friends, but thanks Mom." Felicity says while hugging her mom very tight, who happily hugs her back. Suddenly, the doorbell rings, startling both girls. Peach gets up and claps her hands in happiness.

"That must be Daisy, and Luigi now! Wait here for a minute. I call you to come down." Peach says as she gets up, and walks out of the room, and down the stairs to the door.

"Man, she must really want me to meet this person. I hope it ain't some snobby jerk or a prince. Those type only see as property, and a trophy wife. I really don't wanna get married so early in my life, especially to someone I don't love. If I have to get married to someone, I wanna get married to a guy who's gentle, brave, kind-hearted, funny, caring, and someone who'll treat like a person. Someone like...like...Pit." Felicity says as she lays down on her bed, and daydream about her future with the certain angel.

"What am I thinking? Pit would never marry me, or even go on a date with me. Shoot, he probably don't even feel the same way. I mean, why would he? He has tons of girls to choose from. And those girls are most likely more prettier, and smarter than me too. I could never compare to them." Felicity says sadly, as a few tears fall down from her face. She quickly wipes them away and sighs. Soon, her door opens again, causing her to sit up in her bed. The door opens to reveal Daisy peeping her head out the door.

"Hey Felic! Come on down! We got a-hey you okay? You look like you've been crying." Daisy says as she notices the tear marks still left on her face. She gets up from her bed, and walks to the door as she wipes the remaining tears on her face.

"I'm fine. I just finished listening to a really great song that touches the heart, you know?"

"Oh yeah. I've been there before. Well come downstairs! Peach and I have a surprise for you!"

"Are you gonna tell me who it is I'm gonna meet?"

"Nope! Come on! Come on!" Daisy says as she grabs her arm, and pulls her out the room, and down the stairs. Downstairs, Peach is walking down the stairs to see Mario, Luigi, and Saphire conversing, well Saphire telling them what she did, and the brothers doing the occasional "you did?", "ooh", "that's cool", the usual, as she holds onto Mr. Bunny. As soon as she sees Peach walk down the stairs, she stops what she doing and runs toward her.

"Cousin Peach!" Saphire screams as she runs and hugs Peach, who bends down and hugs her as well. As they let go, Peach kisses her on the forehead.

"How are you Saphire?"

"I'm fine. So, where's the person me and Mr. Bunny gonna meet."

"She'll be down in a few minutes."

"She? What's her name? Is she my age? Is she pretty? Is she tall? Is she-"

"Saphire, calm down! You'll find out everything about her when she comes down. Okay?"

"Okay. So, when she coming down? I can't wait to meet her! I hope she's not like Melissa."

"Oh no dear! She's not anything like Melissa. She's very smart, generous, caring, brave, and kind hearted. I promise you that she's isn't anything like Melissa at all."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Oh! And here she comes now!" Saphire looks up the stairs to see Daisy, and a young, caramel toned girl wearing a lavender sundress that's as long as her knees with matching colored sandals with a purple crop jacket. Her light brown hair is out, and curly on her shoulders, but has a lavender colored headband on the top of her scalp. Her little true blue eyes widen at the sight of the teenager. As they take the last step, Felicity looks around and finally spots a young girl is wearing a true blue shirt, yellow orange shorts, and yellow orange shoes with yellow green laces with a crown with 2 sapphire gems and 2 yellow orange gems in a style that is similar to Peach's on her head. In her right hand, is a white stuffed animal with a pink stomach, and pink nose.

"Umm. You guys wanna tell me who this little girl is?" Felicity asks curiously, in referring to Saphire.

"Peach? Who's that?" Saphire asks while pointing to at Felicity.

"Don't point at people Saphire. It's very rude. Felicity, this is Saphire. Saphire is Daisy, and I's cousin. Saphire, this is Felicity. She's my daughter. So in short, you two are cousins."

"Really?" Felicity and Saphire say at the same time. Saphire says it in excitement while Felicity says it in confusion. Peach nods at the two of them. She bends down to Saphire and slowly, and lightly pushes her to where Felicity is standing.

"Go on sweetheart. She won't bite." Saphire looks up at her, and she nods. Saphire slowly walks to her, and Felicity just stares at her. The little girl somewhat reminds herself when she was younger. Felicity warmly smiles at her, and bends down to her level. Felicity puts out her hand in front of her.

"Hey Saphire. My name is Felicity, but you can call me Felic for short. It's very nice to meet you." Saphire looks at the hand, then at Felicity. She smiles a big smile, and takes her hand into her own, and they start shaking hands. The adults smile and silently cheer at the shaking of hands.

"Hi! I'm Saphire! And this is Mr. Bunny! It's nice to meet you too! You're really pretty!" Saphire says happily and with excitement, causing the teenager to blush a light pink color.

"Thank you, and you have a very pretty name. So, how old are you?"

"I'm Five! See?" Saphire says while holding her hand out with all five fingers extending out of her hand.

"That old huh? That's pretty impressive."

"Well, how old are you?"

"I'm Fifteen."

"Wow! Then you're older than me by um...ten!"

"Yes, I'm ten years older than you." Felicity says while giggling. Peach walks up to the two of them, and they look up at her.

"Felicity, why don't you take your cousin, Saphire, to the park, and get to know each other better. How does that sound?"

"Yeah! Can we Felic? Can we?" Saphire asks excitedly while jumping up and down to the teen.

"Uh, Sure. Why not?" Felicity says with uncertainty while smiling at everyone. Only the adults could hear the uncertainty in her voice. All Saphire heard was Felicity saying yes to going to the park.

"Can we go now Felic?"

"Of course we can. Let me just get a few things from my room first, okay?" Saphire nods as Felicity walks up the stairs to grab the things she needs for the park.

"So, how do you like Felicity so far, Saphire?" Peach asks curiously to the 5 year old.

"You were right! She isn't anything like Melissa. She's really nice, and pretty too!"

"Ok. I got my cell phone, book, and my purse. C'mon Saphire. We can go now." Felicity as she holds out her hand for Saphire to grab. Saphire puts her free hand into Felicity's, and they start to walk out of the castle door.

"You two be careful alright? Felicity, look after your little cousin!"

"I will Mom."

"Bye bye!" And the castle door closed, leaving the four adults still standing in their spots.

"Why don't we have some lunch in the garden everyone? I'm sure they won't be long at the park. I'll bring iced tea, and cake!" Peach says while the others walk outside to the garden as she goes into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><span>Mushroom Kingdom: Mushroom Way Toad Town Park

"So Saphire, do you visit Luigi and Daisy often?" Felicity asks, trying to start a conversation with the five year old as they make their way to the park. Saphire is skipping happily, while Felicity is walking a semi-normal pace.

"Yup, but I stay with them for a really long time."

"Why is that? Don't you live with your parents at all?" Saphire stops skipping, and looks down sadly onto the ground. Felicity stops when she does.

"What is it Saphire?"

"It's just that my mommy went to heaven a while ago. Before she died, my daddy liked another girl named Melissa, and my mommy and him stopped being married. My daddy married Melissa, and she's really mean! She poisoned my mommy, and she died. She tried to kill me too!" Saphire screams loudly as tears come down her face. She clutches Mr Bunny, and starts to cry. Suddenly, two big, brown, gentle arms starts to hold her, and she cries on Felicity's shoulder.

"Oh Saphire. I didn't know. I'm so sorry I brought up all those bad memories. Look, your mom is in a better place, where she's always watching over you to make sure her little girl is safe and sound. And even though your daddy did all those things, don't forget for a moment that he loves you with all his heart. You're his daughter, and nothing, especially that evil witch Melissa, can change that. And if Melissa tries to hurt you in anyway, you got your cousins Peach and Daisy, Mario, and Luigi to protect you. And, you also got me now. We'll always be there to protect you because that's what families do. Okay?" Saphire looks up at her with a giant smile on her face.

"You promise?"

"I promise." Felicity says as Saphire hugs her ridiculously tight. Felicity is shocked at first, but gains her composure, and hugs the five year old back.

"Now, let's head to the park now, shall we?"

"Yeah!" Saphire says as she and Felicity continue walking to the park. Finally, they made it, and continue walking toward the playground. As they reach the playground, Felicity sits down on the bench as Saphire runs toward the playground.

"Stay where I can see you, Saphire! Don't go running off anywhere okay?"

"I won't!" Felicity smiles at the young girl running to play. She takes out a book, turns to a page and starts reading it, while taking a couple glances at Saphire playing on the playground every now and then.

"Felicity?" A masculine voice says behind her. She recognizes the voice ridiculously well, causing her to scream, and jump and breathe heavily. She turns around, silently hoping she isn't who she thinks it is. Unfortunately for her, its exactly who she was thinking of. Its our (and mostly Felicity's) favorite angel, Pit.

"Pit! Fancy seeing you here, out of all places, and out of all times!"

"I can say the same thing to you since you told me you couldn't go to the park with me today, Felic."

"Well yeah, about that. You see, the reason why I'm here is because I'm here with...someone else."

"Someone else? And who is that?" Pit says as his heart slowly starts to break, thinking she came here with another boy.

"Well-"

"Felicity! Felicity! Look what Mr Bunny and I found while we were playing!" Saphire says as she runs toward Felicity and Pit with Mr Bunny and something else in her hand. Pit's eyes widen in shock, (but deep down, is relieved to see Felicity not with another boy) as she bends down to the little girl and takes whatever Saphire found from her hand. Its a purple and pink colored badge with a glowing hand. Musics starts to play, and a random, and strange voice starts to speak.

_You received the Helping Hand badge! This badge increases magic attacks that are created through the magic wielder's hands, instead of a wand._

"Okay...that was weird. Anyways Saphire, where did you find this?"

"Mr. Bunny and I found it while we went down the slide. It was right in front of us, and it didn't look like someone left it behind either! It looked like someone meant to put it there!"

"Hmmm. You may have a point there. Go back and play, but if you see anything else, you run and tell me, okay?"

"Okay, but who's that next to you?" Saphire asks as she looks at Pit curiously. Felicity looks up at Pit, hoping he has an answer for her. Pit smiles as he kneels to the five year old princess, and her bunny.

"Hello little girl. My name is Pit. I'm Felicity's friend. It's nice to meet you." The angel says as he puts hand out for Saphire. Saphire looks at him, and then at Felicity.

"Go on. He won't hurt you." Felicity says encouragingly to Saphire. Saphire smiles and puts her hand into his.

"Hi! I'm Saphire, and this is Mr. Bunny! I'm Felicity's cousin! Are you a real angel?"

"Yes, I am. I'm the captain of the Goddess Palutena's army. Would you like to feel my wings?" Saphire takes a few steps toward him, and touches his wings. She gasps as realizes the wing is real.

"Wow! They are real!"

"Yes they is. I didn't know this adorable, cute, little girl was your cousin Felicity. Now I see the family resemblance." Felicity blushes a light pink color.

"Neither did I. I just found out a while ago today. That's why I had to cancel our plans on short notice. I'm really sorry."

"Felic, you don't have to apologize. I completely understand now." Pit says as he sits down on the bench next to her, and holds her hands. Both teens start to blush at Pit's gesture. Saphire looks at Felicity, then Pit, then goes back to play with Mr. Bunny.

"Thank you so much, but why are you here? I mean, shouldn't you be going with another girl? I'm sure they would be one who would love to go with you."

"But, I didn't want to go with anyone else but you. You're the only girl who I have so much fun with. Plus, you have a deep appreciation for everything, and you hardly never complain. You're really an amazing girl."

"Oh no! I'm nothing special. Honestly." Felicity says shyly as she looks down. Pit holds her hands even tighter, forcing her to look up at him.

"Of course you are special! You're smart, compassionate, friendly, brave, beautiful." Pit says as he stops and blushes a red color. Felicity blushes a deep crimson color at the compliment. She blushes so deep, that she has to look away, and checks on Saphire, but she's nowhere to be found.

"Wait. Where's Saphire?" Felicity says as she gets up from the bench, and looks around, but she's nowhere to be found.

"Saphire? Saphire! Saphire where are you!" Felicity screams around the park, but hears nothing back. Pit stands up and comforts her.

"I can't believe I just lost my cousin! What am I gonna do? Eveyone's gonna kill me when they find out about this!"

"Don't worry, Felic. We'll find her." Felicity looks up, as she's having a vision. In the vision, she sees Saphire running through the woods, with Mr Bunny in her hands, screaming for help, and for her older cousin. She is running away from a group of Koopa Troopas and Goombas. She starts to blink and gets out of Pit's embrace.

"What is it Felic?"

"I know where she is. Follow me." Felicity says as she runs into the woods, and Pit follows her in haste.

"Saphire! Saphire, where are you?"

"Hey Saphire! Where are you?"

"Felicity! Pit! Help me!"

"Felic, this way!" Pit says as he leads the duo to Saphire.

* * *

><p><span>Mushroom Kingdom: Unknown Forest<span>

Saphire is currently running for her life with Mr. Bunny in her hands. Tears are streaming down her face, and she's breathing rapidly.

"Saphire! Saphire, where are you?"

"Hey Saphire! Where are you?"

"Felicity! Pit! Help me!" Saphire screams pleadingly as she tries to get away from Bowser's minions.

"Don't let her get away!"

"King Bowser wants her to get to Peach!" Saphire keeps running from, until she trips and fall on a branch (such a cliche). She is too afraid to get up, and start running. Instead, she holds onto Mr. Bunny very tightly, and start to cry.

"Felicity! Pit! MOMMY!"

"Alright boys. We have her right where we want her!" A Koopa Troopa says as they start to surround her.

"Let's grab her!"

"King Bowser will certainly be pleased with us!" The Koopa Troopas, and Goombas are about to grab when suddenly, a small, but powerful flame heads toward the Koopa Troopa who is nearest to Saphire, and he loses 20 HP, knocking him out cold. After that, two glowing, blue arrows are hit at the Goomba that's closet to her, making it lose 20 Hp, and knocking him out cold as well.

"Leave my cousin alone!" The rest of the Koopa Troopas, and Goombas turn around to see Felicity, with her hands glowing a lavender color ,and the same badge Saphire found in the park on her jacket, and Pit with bow and arrow ready to shoot again. Saphire looks up to see her cousin and friend, and smiles in happiness, while she hugs Mr. Bunny tightly.

"You heard the young lady! Step away from the little girl!"

"Oh yeah? And what if we don't?"

"Then, you'll just end up like your friends over there. Mmkay?" Felicity says sweetly as they all look at their unconscious friends.

"We can take them!"

"Yeah! First, we beat up the winged freak, and his girlfriend, the princess. Then, we take the brat."

"We're not dating!" Felicity and Pit says together while blushing profusely.

"Whatever! Let's get em boys!"

"Yeah!" The minions say as they get into position. Felicity, and Pit get into their fighting stances.

"Saphire! Go somewhere safe!" Felicity orders her cousin. Saphire jumps at Felicity's demand.

"But, what about you?"

"Listen to her, Saphire. Felic, and I will be fine. You're the most important thing to us right now, so do what your cousin say okay? We'll be done soon."

"Okay! Be careful!" Saphire says as she starts running behind a tree.

"Hey! Get back here you brat!" One Koopa Troopa says as he starts to chase after her. Suddenly the same flame from before barely misses the minion, as the ground catches on fire, but the fire quickly goes out.

"Your fight is with us now! Not her!" Pit says with determination.

"And if you touch a hair on that little girl's head, I swear I'll make Bowser's punishments look like nothing." Felicity says calmly, but threateningly to them.

"You don't frighten us!"

"May I handle this, Pit?"

"If you wish." Pit says as he moves out the way, and bows to her. She rolls her eyes as she walks past him and puts her hand on her hips, as she faces the minions.

"You think we're intimidated by you! Please! You're nothing but a weak, little girl who's all talk!"

"Did Bowser tell you that about me? Because I could have sworn I almost beaten him, as well as King Boo when I was only twelve years old. But enough of that, let me just make this quick."

"Get her boys!" The Koopa Troopas, and Goombas run to attack her. Saphire, wjo's behind a tree, peeks out to see them running toward Felicity.

"Felicity!"

"It's okay Saphire. She'll be fine."

"This won't take long. Sparkli nalia!" Felicity says as she smirks, and raises her right hand in the air. As soon as she does that, small little diamonds fall directly onto the minions, causing them to scream in pain. As soon as it's over, all the minions lose 30 HP, and are instantly knocked out. Pit and Felicity run to where Saphire is, while Saphire runs out to them. They meet in the middle, and Felicity and Saphire hug tightly.

"Saphire! Are you okay? Did they hurt you at all?" Felicity says as she lets go, and check all over the five year old.

"Yeah. Thank you for coming to my rescue guys."

"I made a promise to you that I very much intend to keep." Felicity says as she kisses her forehead and rubs her hair. Pit kneels toward the five year old.

"So what are we gonna do now, Felicity?"

"Well, I don't know-"

"How about I take you and your cousin out for a movie, and ice cream. Would you like that Saphire?" Pit asks sincerely to the five year old.

"Yeah! That would be awesome!"

"Oh Pit. I don't think that's such a good idea. I don't want you to pay for everything."

"I don't mind. After all you two went through today, you deserve something special. so whaddya say Felicity? Will you and Saphire go on a date with me?"

"Well, this doesn't really count as a-"

"YES! I love to go! Can we Felic?" Saphire says as she pleads to Felicity, with those big true blue eyes of hers. Felicity sighs, but smiles as she does.

"Okay."

"Yay!" Saphire says as she hugs both Pit and Felicity. She lets go, and then looks at the couple.

"Felicity?"

"Hm?"

"Are you guys together like Luigi and Daisy?" Saphire asks as both teenagers blush profusely a crimson red color. Felicity clears her throat first.

"Saphire, Pit and I are just really good friends, like Mario, and cousin Daisy are."

"But, you two like each other right? Like Luigi and Daisy, and Mario and Peach, right?"

"Well, you see-"

"Let's talk about that after we get that ice cream! Now, let's go that to movie!" Pit says changing the subject.

"Okay!" Saphire says as she walks away. Felicity and Pit stand up, and brushes off their clothes. Pit bows to her, and holds out his arm for her.

"Shall we?" Felicity rolls her eyes as she giggles. She curtsies as best as she can, and puts her arm in his.

"We shall." Pit and Felicity start walking behind her as they go to the movies, and ice cream.

* * *

><p><span>Mushroom Kingdom: Peach's Castle<span>

_Living Room: 3 hours later_

"This is getting ridiculous! The parked closed an hour ago! Where could they be!" Daisy exclaims angrily, while pacing the floor in worry and anger in the living room. Luigi, Peach, Mario sitting on the couch, watching her.

"Daisy calm down! I'm sure the girls are safe wherever they are." Peach says calmly.

"How can you be so sure? They could be kidnapped by Bowser for all you know!"

"Daisy, if they were kidnapped by Bowser, wouldn't he send us a ransom note, or a broadcast, telling us what his demands are. Or a toad would have been rushing in here saying "The princesses have been kidnapped!"? We haven't had either of those happen, so we can assume that their safe and sound." Mario says logically(and he does have a really good point).

"They could have been kidnapped by someone else!"

"Daisy, you're overreacting. Now I'm sure for a fact that Felicity would not let Saphire get into any danger like that. And even if they did get into it, then I'm also sure that she would find a way out of it. Felicity is a responsible, smart, and brave teenager, and she'll find a way. Okay?" Luigi says as he stands up and comforts his girlfriend. She smiles in his embrace.

"You're right, and I know, but I'm still worried about them. Aren't you?"

"Of course we are! But-"

"Shh! Someone's at the front door!"

"Quick! To the window!" Daisy says as she runs to the window that is conveniently close to the front door, and has a good of it as well.

_Front Doorway_

Felicity, Saphire, and Pit finally arrive at the front door, after seeing the movie _Tangled_ (which Saphire wanted to see very badly, and loved it when she did), and getting some ice cream afterward.

"So, Saphire, did you enjoy the movie and the ice cream?" Pit asks nicely as they reach to the door.

"Yeah! Thank you so much Pit!"

"You're welcome. And you Felicity?" He says while turning his head to the lavender princess. Felicity shyly smiles at the angel.

"Yes I did. Thank you so much. You really didn't have to do all this for us."

"It's not a problem for me at all. Besides, I wanted to." He says while smiling that charming smile that could make the hearts of a thousand fangirls melt.

"We should do this again!" Little Saphire says, hoping that Pit and Felicity would get together like Luigi and Daisy.

"You're right Saphire. Speaking of which, the fair's coming to the kingdom next week, and I wondering if I could take the two of you there."

"Really?"

"You bet."

"Yay! Oh can we, Felicity? Pretty please with sugar, and cherries, and whipped cream on top?" Saphire says pleadingly while she grabs onto Felicity's dress, and jumps up and down on her heels.

"Well, we gotta ask Daisy first, but other than that, I have no problem with it at all."

"Yay! Thank you!" Saphire hugs her legs very tightly, almost making her fall. After she soon lets go, she turns to Pit.

"Thank you Pit for taking me and Felicity (Felicity: Felicity and I) to the movies and ice cream! I had a really fun time!"

"Like I said before. It's not a problem for me at all. Well, goodnight girs!" Pit says as he turns and leaves, but Saphire stops him.

"Wait!"

"What is it, Saphire?"

"You can't leave without your goodnight kiss!"

"Saphire!" Felicity says in shock. Saphire looks up at her.

"Well, girls usually give boys a kiss when the date is over. That's what Luigi and Daisy do at their end of their dates." The 5 year old says innocently, causing her cousin to blush profusely, and mentally smack herself on the forehead.

"Well, she's right. This was a date, and calls for a goodnight kiss."

"But, this was not-"

"Yeah! Me first!" Saphire says as she walks up to him. Pit bends down on he knee, and Saphire gives him a quick kiss on his cheek, causing the angel to blush a light pink color.

"Thank you Saphire. Goodnight!"

"Wait! Felicity has to give you one too!" Saphire screams out, causing the 15 year old to blush extremely red. Felicity puts her right hand over head and starts to grab onto the door for support

"Felic, you don't look so well." Saphire says as she turns around to face her cousin.

"Are you alright? You look really red right now. You feel like you have a fever, and your pulse is erratic." Pit says worriedly as he rushes towards her, and checks her, including her temperature and pulse, and holds her waist, just in case she needs support from a faint spell.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy, that's all."

"Are you sure? You don't need to lie down or anything?"

"You know, that sounds like a good idea right now. I'll think I'll do exactly that, once I get inside."

"But you still gotta give him your goodnight kiss!"

"She's right." Pit says, secretly loving every moment he's close to her, and holding her waist. What he doesn't know is that Felicity is also loving every moment, and doesn't want Pit to stop holding her.

"Alright." Felicity says as she succumbs to her little cousin. She closes her eyes, and prepared to give him and quick kiss on the lips. But what was supposed to be a quick one, turned out to be a long, and passionate kiss for both of them. Pit grips her waist a little tighter, and Felicity wraps her arms around his neck. Soon, the kiss is over, and they open their eyes and stare into each the others eyes.

"I had an amazing time. Thank you for everything, especially for Saphire."

"Anything for you." Pit says, meaning every word he said. They let go of each other, and Felicity unlocks the door. Saphire runs inside, leaving only Felicity and Pit outside.

"So, I'll pick you two up at seven next Friday?"

"It's a date. Goodnight." Felicity says softly as she turns around to face the angel, slowly closing the door as she does.

"Goodnight." Pit says as he starts to walk, then fly back home. Felicity shut the door, and turns around and-

"WHERE WERE YOU TWO! AND WHY WAS PIT WITH YOU! ANSWER ME YOUNG LADY!" Daisy screams angrily at the teenager. Felicity sighs and rolls her eyes, as she simply starts to explain.

"Daisy, Saphire and I was at the park, and we just happen to run into Pit. After the park closed, he took us to the movies and some ice cream afterward. It was no big deal."

"But Felicity! You forgot about the fight!"

"What fight? What were you involved with, Felicity?" Daisy says as she slowly starts to get angrier. Felicity sighs and runs her hand through her hair, but remains calm.

"Bowser's goons showed up and tried to take Saphire. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Saphire! Are you alright? Did they hurt you anywhere?" Peach as bends down to her, checking her for boo boos.

"I'm fine! Felicity and Pit saved me and Mr. Bunny! They kicked their butts!"

"Well, of course I couldn't get anything bad happen to my little cousin, especially if Bowser and his idiotic goons are involved. They weren't anything we couldn't handle."

"Daisy, Pit's taking me and Felicity (Daisy: Felicity and I) to the fair next Friday. Can I go with them? Pretty please?"

"Well, seeing how they took such great care of you today, of course you can go."

"YAY! I can go with you Felicity!" Saphire says as she runs to her. Felicity picks her up, and spins her around. They share a ridiculously adorable family moment by hugging so adorably (awwww!). Felicity sets her down on the ground.

"Felicity? Can you read me a story?"

"Well, sure. Go brush your teeth, and get ready for bed okay?"

"Okay? Good night everybody!" Saphire says as she runs up the stairs with Mr. Bunny in her hands (as usual). Felicity yawns and starts to go up their stairs.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Today really wiped me out. Goodnight!"

"Felicity?" Felicity turns around to Daisy's call.

"Yeah, Daisy?"

"Thank you so much for today. You really picked a great guy." Daisy say sincerely and slyly, causing the teen to blush a light pink color. Nevertheless, she smiles.

"Thanks Daisy. That really means a lot." Felicity says as she continues to walk up the stairs.

_Saphire's Bedroom: 5-10 minutes later._

"And the prince and princess lived happily ever after. The End." Felicity says as she closes the book she read for Saphire. Saphire claps her hands at the book.

"So, I'm guessing you liked it huh?"

"Yeah. Mr Bunny and I though it was awesome!"

"Alright you. Get to bed missy." Felicity says as she tucks Saphire in her bed. Felicity kisses her on the forehead.

"Goodnight kid." Felicity says as she starts to walk out Saphire's room, and made it to the door.

"Felicity?"

"Hm?"

"I really had a great time today."

"That's great to hear, cause I did to." Felicity says as she turns of the lights, and walk out of the room.


End file.
